This Is Us
by My Whole Life Is Thunder
Summary: Sequel to my story Coming Together. The DiNozzo Family and Gibbs are adjusting to their new lives and roles in Stillwater. In Stillwater Tony and Emily prepare for their new life. Meanwhile the rest of the NCIS crew has some changes of their own as well. Even Gibbs has some changes in his. McGee/Delilah, Tony/ Emily(OC), Jimmy/OC, Gibbs OC.
1. Catching Up

Tony flipped the open/closed sign on the door to closed. After a quick clean up and final inspection of the store and locking up. He climbed up the stairs to Gibbs's apartment. Gibbs had gotten home from the sheriff's office when Tony was first closing up the store. It had been just under two months since Gibbs had been elected sheriff of Stillwater. Tony was glad that his boss was doing better now and had been able to uphold the position. Not long after taking office Jack's death really hit Gibbs and he went into a deep depression. Almost costing him his new-found position. Finally Tony called the members back in DC and everybody came up. For a big cheer up Gibbs get together. With the exception of McGee and Delilah who had already moved to Dubai. It turned out the Delilah's job only lasted a year but McGee had excepted a cyber position with NCIS and would receive a huge promotion upon returning to the states. Jimmy's doctor had just cleared him for travel but Ducky and him still had to make the trip over two days because he couldn't sit for that long. At least he had improved significantly and was walking with the use of a cane now. The visit was just what Gibbs needed and he was able to pull himself out of his funk and he was back at work the next day. Tony still noticed some pain buried in his bosses eyes but he wasn't totally lost in his grief anymore. Tonight Gibbs was sitting on the couch looking through a worn out photo album.

"Evening Tony." Gibbs greeted.

"Evening Gibbs, How are you doing tonight?" Tony asked.

"I'm OK, you?" Gibbs asked.

"I am fine pretty worn out but fine." Tony replied.

"Good day at the store?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah pretty good. How were things for you?" Tony asked.

"Boring but after that mess with Ray and almost losing you twice boring is OK." Gibbs replied.

"Agreed" Tony replied.

"You take your pills?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes dad" Tony sighed.

"Hey excuse me for not wanting to lose you." Gibbs replied.

"It's been almost six months since the transplant." Tony replied.

"You're still DiNozzo." Gibbs explained.

"What are you looking at?" Tony questioned changing the subject.

"Photo album." Gibbs replied.

"Baby Gibbs pictures?" Tony asked.

"Yeah there from my childhood." Gibbs replied.

"Can I see them?" Tony asked.

"Yeah but be careful these aren't in the best shape." Gibbs replied handing Tony the album.

"I used to look at my grandpa's photo albums when I was a kid." Tony replied.

"They were older than this?" Gibbs asked.

"Older than Jack back then." Tony replied carefully flipping another page.

"Want to see my favorite picture?" Gibbs asked.

"Sure" Tony replied.

"Here you go." Gibbs replied flipping the page to the second to last page and pointing to a picture of a young Gibbs in his Marine uniform holding a tiny baby. Shannon stood behind him in a yellow sun dress draping her arms around her husband.

"Was this?" Tony asked.

"The first time I met Kelly." Gibbs replied.

"How old was she?" Tony asked.

"Three weeks just a week earlier than Jack was when you first met him. The last time I saw her was three weeks before her eighth birthday." Gibbs replied.

"I have to get home to Emily and the kids." Tony replied voice cracking.

"OK" Gibbs replied.

"Hey are you alright?" Tony asked.

"Yeah I am fine." Gibbs replied.

* * *

Tony walked back to his place. He couldn't help but wonder what was going on with Gibbs, while he didn't seem depressed. There was definitely something up with him. Tony just hoped that it wasn't anything too serious he was not ready to lose his dad yet. Not with his life actually going well. Jack was about seven months old now. He had started crawling a few weeks before and Tony could see him starting to walk in the very near future. Emily was splitting her time between working at the store during the summer and helping to repaint the school. Dylan had joined the local boy scout troop and was taking swimming lessons at the community center. Carly had joined the brownies and was enrolled in the summer reading program. Both kids were making a few bucks a week sweeping up and helping stock the store in the afternoons. All and all the DiNozzo family was doing great.

"How was your day?" Emily asked when Tony walked inside.

"It was good. How was yours?" Tony asked.

"Really good." Emily replied.

"Where are the kids?" Tony asked.

"I just put Jack down and Dylan is upstairs playing video games. Carly is spending the night with one of the girls from her brownie troop." Emily explained.

"That's great." Tony replied.

"Have you heard from the team?" Emily asked.

"Yeah Jimmy is walking totally on his own now, Ducky is thinking about retiring, Abby just got back from New Orléans, and Bishop and her husband are having a baby." Tony explained.

"That's great" Emily replied.

"Oh and get this McGee and Delilah are engaged." Tony replied.

"That is wonderful!" Emily cried.

"You should see the ring." Tony commented.

"How can you see it?" Emily asked.

"McFiancee texted me a picture." Tony replied.

"Oh can I see it?" Emily asked.

"Hold on... Oh no I left my phone at the store." Tony gasped.

"Do you want me to go get it?" Emily asked.

"No I can do it." Tony replied turning to leave.

* * *

Tony shoved his hands in his jeans pockets as he headed back to the store. His mind was on Gibbs's strange behavior again. On the walk back to the store. His worst fear was that Gibbs was sick. He couldn't lose him. Not this soon. Not ever really but certainly not before he got married. His dad had to be there to on his big day. He had already promised to give Emily away. He had made a lot of promises that would take a while to fulfill. Remembering that he had left his phone charging in the back room. He turned to go in the back entrance. Much to his surprise he heard noises on the back porch. He rounded the corner and saw his boss in the arms of a beautiful redhead. It all made sense now. Leroy Jethro Gibbs was in love.

* * *

**A/N: Looks like the NCIS family has a lot more changes coming their way. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	2. More Change Coming

The next morning Tony walked back to the store. He rarely drove since moving to Stillwater. It was strange to him. Because he went to boarding school and was only permitted off campus for field trips and on breaks. He hadn't gotten his license until college. Even with a license he didn't have a car or drive that much when he attended Ohio State. He was so broke when he was Peoria between losing his scholarship mid year and the medical bills from breaking his leg. By the time he moved to Philadelphia he had enough money to buy a cheap car. It spent more time in the shop then on the road and he finally junked it only a year later. It wasn't until six months into his time at Baltimore that he could afford a nice car. As it turned out one of his nannies had won the lottery a few years after she was fired by Senior. Her husband had died shortly after she left the job and she never had any kids. She ended up dying a natural death and leaving every penny to her favorite charge. Who just happened to be Tony. That was how he got all his money. With good investments and living sensibly. He was actually a lot richer then he let on but he didn't disclose that to many people. Only Gibbs, Emily, Ducky, and Jimmy knew and maybe Abby since she seemed to know everything. He wasn't stingy or selfish and if somebody he cared about needed financial help. He would certainly step in most likely with a story about coming into money or taking from his nest egg. He just didn't want people taking advantage of him. He hadn't even told Emily about his wealth until they were engaged. She was hurt that he didn't trust her but understood. That's why he liked living in Stillwater. After all he went through with the fire and lung transplant. He just wanted a simple and nearly worry free life. Where he could raise he son and step-kids without having to worry about them being abducted or killed by some psycho to throw him off a case. The residents of Stillwater were so welcoming and accepting of him. Back in June he caught a nasty cold and ended up being unable to get out of bed for a week. According to Emily who had run the store for him. She had to assure just about the whole town every day of that week. That Tony was OK and his lungs were just fine. The thing he loved most of all was that without the restrictions and polices of NCIS. He could finally be Gibbs's son. He called Gibbs dad and Gibbs called him son most times. Even the people of Stillwater referred to them as father and son. On one occasion Tony heard an older resident talking to his nephew. Saying that Jack Gibbs the old man who owned the general store had died a couple of months before but his grandson had taken over and that Jack's own son was the new sheriff. In the wake of the horrible things he had done prior to his death coming to light. The people didn't even want him to be buried in town. The few that actually supported him arranged for him to be cremated and spread his ashes at the end of the river that flowed on the edge of town. Tony unlocked the store, switched on the lights, put some coffee in the pot, powered on the computer, flipped the open side and waited for the customers to start arriving.

"Good morning Tony, how are you feeling today?" Max greeted.

"Pretty good." Tony replied.

"How are the fiancée and kids?" Max asked.

"They are doing great." Tony assured.

"What about Jethro?" Max questioned.

"He is doing well." Tony assured.

"Well that's what I like to hear. You and your family are wonderful additions to the town." Max replied.

"I am glad that we are welcome here. I don't think I could go back to DC permanently after what happened." Tony explained.

"Well you are family here and we look after our own." Max replied.

"Thanks" Tony replied.

* * *

Gibbs tapped his pencil on his desk. He liked that calm of Stillwater but same days he got well board. He missed the banter between McGee and Tony, he missed taking Abby her caf-pows, he even missed Jimmy and his awkward inappropriate comments, but most of all he missed Ducky with his stories and advice. This certainly was a major adjustment but he had no regrets. His boy needed him more than the Navy did. So he did it with a smile on his face. He was getting too old to be an agent anyway. The door to the sheriff's office opened.

"Good morning Marie Beth." Gibbs greeted.

"Good morning Jethro." Marie Beth replied.

"How was your night?" Gibbs asked.

"I am sore but that is to be expected." Marie Beth replied.

"You want to do lunch? I should be able to take off at eleven." Gibbs questioned.

"I would love too Leroy Jethro Gibbs." Marie Beth replied.

* * *

McGee lay with his chin propped up on the arm of the couch. His eyes were fixed on the photograph that was sitting on the side table. As much as he loved Dubai and it's culture and having co-workers who actually understood what he was talking about. He missed his NCIS family more than anything. Tony and Gibbs were living in Stillwater now but they were only a few hours away. He would still be working cyber when he got back to the states and that meant better hours and with his job he got weekends off. Unless there was some huge threat to national security. Regularly visiting his former partners would be no problem for him. Especially since Delilah would be getting a special car with hand-operated brakes and accelerator. So he wouldn't have to worry about her being unable to leave the house. When he was away.

"Hi Tim your home early." Delilah greeted.

"Yeah they let us go early." McGee sighed.

"What's wrong?" Delilah questioned rolling closer to him.

"I miss my family." McGee replied.

"So do I but we have another ten months of this." Delilah replied.

"I know and I am glad that you are happy with your job. I am too don't get me wrong and this is a great city but I don't know. I miss my old life." McGee explained.

"You have vacation coming up you can fly home." Delilah suggested.

"Would you be OK alone?" McGee asked.

"I will be fine whoa" Delilah said reaching up and resting her head in her hands.

"You OK?" McGee asked.

"Yeah just dizzy." Delilah replied.

"Well you don't feel warm." McGee observed placing his hand.

"I haven't been feeling myself for a while." Delilah confessed.

"Like how?" McGee questioned.

"I just ohhh... I need to lie d...down." Delilah replied she turned to wheel herself to the bedroom but had to stop. She placed her head in her hands again and began taping deep breaths.

* * *

**A/N: Any idea what's going on with Delilah? Marie Beth is a great partner for Gibbs and may just be wife number five. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	3. Surprise

After Max came in the store was suddenly swamped. Tony didn't even realize that the next day was fourth of July. Until he overheard a customer talking about the big celebration and how they thought they were being smart buying the stuff for their barbeque the day before. So much had happened in the past two months of course the past year had felt like ten years rolled into one and it was only half over. It was almost an hour before things finally quieted down. There were still a couple of customers poking around the store but Tony could finally catch his breath. The people still in the store didn't seem like they would be done anytime soon. So Tony decided to take a minute to check his phone. He wasn't expecting much mainly Facebook updates and emails. With a possible message or two maybe a missed call. What he wasn't expecting was ten missed calls from McGee all within the past twenty minutes. He felt a wave of nausea wash over him. McGee never called him at this time. If he did call it was before or after Tony opened the store depending on when McGee got off of work. Sometimes Tony would get a call during his lunch time which was between eleven and one depending on when he could get off. If McGee was calling at this hour something would have to be very wrong. Tony's first thought was Delilah. He knew that pneumonia was very common in paraplegics and Delilah had been prone to it before the attack and that was just one thing that could have gone wrong. Gibbs had lost Shannon and Jenny and according to him it had nearly killed him. Then when Jimmy lost Michelle and they had broken up months before. Heck it was bad enough losing Ziva and they never were. He didn't want to see his Probie go through the loss of his girl. There were other things that could be wrong Sarah hadn't been doing well since the Admiral had died and McGee's mom was at the age where she could develop health issues. Tony was avoiding the scenario that would be the most painful to him. What if something was wrong with McGee. Tony didn't want to face the world without his Probie.

"Excuse me I need to make a call real quick. I will be in the back if anybody needs me. If anybody is ready to check out now you can go ahead and come up here. If not I will be back in five minutes." Tony announced to his remaining customers.

* * *

Tony waited about thirty seconds to make sure that nobody needed to check out. Before walking into the back room of the store and pressing redial on his phone. Hoping there wasn't going to be life shattering news on the other end.

"Probie?"

"Oh hi Tony I guess you were busy in the store."

"Probie what's wrong? You called me like a million times."

"I am at the hospital with Delilah."

"Oh My God what's wrong?"

"I don't know she came home from work feeling dizzy. She couldn't even make it back to our room and our apartment is tiny."

"Is she having any other symptoms? I don't want to keep you from seeing her but maybe I can help."

"No they aren't letting me back yet. As for other symptoms she said that she hasn't been feeling herself the past few weeks and she's been getting sick a lot. She had a lot of issues with nausea and vomiting when she first got the wheelchair but that cleared up within a couple of weeks."

"What was causing the nausea when she first started using the chair?"

"You know my issues with motion sickness?"

"My two hundred and fifty dollar Armani painting shoes give me an idea."

"Yeah she is worse than me."

"Yikes"

"I know but she got used to it and she started taking Dramamine everyday but even that isn't helping anymore."

"I know this personal but have you two been sexually active in the past couple of months?"

"Yes she just started to feel comfortable having sex at the end of May but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Think about it Probie. She has been feeling dizzy and nauseous the past couple of weeks and you two have recently become sexually active again."

"Yeah so?"

"Think back to health class McClueless."

"No we always use protection. We decided not to have kids until after the wedding."

"Yeah and that's always so effective."

"Wow hey they are calling me back."

"Good luck Probie."

"Thanks Tony."

* * *

Emily rocked baby Jack in her arms. When school started she and Tony would trade-off taking him to work with them. She looked out the window and saw Dylan and Carly playing in the backyard. For a long time after Caleb died, she was convinced that she would never feel happiness again. The second she met Tony that all went away. Most woman would not have been thrilled to find out that their boyfriend had a baby with another woman. That he didn't know about but Jack fit right in to their new family. She knew it was still a little early but she hoped that Tony would be open to adding to their family. She loved Jack and Tony lover her kids. So it made sense that they have at least one baby together. She was in her late thirties so she knew there was a chance that she had missed that window but there were plenty of children out there who needed a loving home. The door opened and then slammed shut.

"Mommy!" Carly called.

"Shh Jack is sleeping." Emily whispered.

"Oh sorry mommy." Carly replied.

"You OK mom?" Dylan asked.

"Yeah I am just thinking." Emily assured.

"About what?" Dylan asked.

"Just life and our family." Emily replied.

"Are you pregnant?" Dylan asked.

"No but I think I am going to ask Tony if he wants to have more kids or if he thinks the family is complete the way it is." Emily explained.

"Oh well I would love more siblings but I am OK with just Carly and J *cough* *cough* Jack. I...Ifff that's all T...Tony wants." Dylan replied breathlessly.

"You OK?" Emily asked.

"Yeah I was playing hard." Dylan wheezed.

"You do feel a little warm." Emily observed.

"I think I am going to go lay down." Dylan replied.

"OK well let me know if you need anything and I hope you feel better when you wake up." Emily replied.

* * *

McGee supported Delilah with his arms. He hoped that Tony was right and that she was pregnant. They had tested her for a lot of things and even with the risk attacked to a paraplegic's pregnancy. That was the least terrifying thing they had checked for.

"Mr. and Mrs. McGee?" Dr. Nix called.

"Yes doctor?" Delilah asked.

"Congratulations you are going to be parents." Dr. Nix replied.

* * *

**A/N: Hopefully Dylan isn't too sick. How will McGee and Delilah handle pregnancy? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	4. Mrs Gibbs 5?

Gibbs came down to the store after closing time. Tony had heard him pull in just as he checking out the last customer. Fifteen minutes later he was standing in the middle of the store in a suit and tie. Tony could not remember the last time he saw his boss dressed up like that. Probably Jackie Vance's funeral. He had a bouquet of roses in his hand and even though he was trying to be cool. Tony could tell that he was nervous. By the way he kept checking his watch.

"Excuse me sheriff we are closed." Tony taunted.

"I know but I am waiting for a date." Gibbs replied.

"You got a girlfriend?" Tony as

"Yes I do." Gibbs replied.

"You ready to release the details?" Tony asked.

"Her name is Marie Elizabeth Wesley. She likes to be called Marie Beth and she is about forty-two years old. She moved to Stillwater after her parents divorced when she was ten. She left after college but moved back in May. We have been going out for about two weeks now." Gibbs explained.

"Does she have any kids?" Tony asked.

"Sadly she had severe pains when she was teenager and after months of tests and doctors visits she was found to have large cysts in both ovaries and pre cancerous polyps on her uterus. She had to have a total hysterectomy at only fifteen." Gibbs explained.

"That's too bad." Tony apologized. He was hoping Gibbs would finally get to be a father again.

"She has taken in a couple of foster kids though." Gibbs replied.

"So do you think she will be the fifth Mrs. Gibbs?" Tony asked.

"We've been going out two weeks DiNozzo." Gibbs replied

"Well I wish you both the best of luck. You both sound like you deserve happiness." Tony replied.

"Thanks son." Gibbs replied.

"Oh yeah are you going to the Fourth or July celebration tomorrow?" Tony asked.

"I'm the sheriff I kind of have to be there." Gibbs replied.

"They need police presence at event in such a small town?" Tony asked.

"Underage kids will try to get beer and people will start fights and cause trouble anywhere DiNozzo. Plus I volunteered to shuttle people home if they've had too much to drink." Gibbs explained.

"Do you think Jack is old enough to go?" Tony questioned.

"He should be fine." Gibbs assured.

"Good because if not one of us would have to stay behind and we haven't had much family time outside of the house." Tony explained.

"Oh yeah Ducky, Abby, and Jimmy are driving up too." Gibbs replied.

"They are? That's great I've missed seeing them." Tony admitted.

"Me too." Gibbs replied.

"How is Jimmy doing by the way?" Tony asked.

"He is doing pretty well. He still has pain but not as bad and he is back at work already. He can't run real fast yet so they don't want him at crime scene's but he is helping with autopsies." Gibbs replied.

"That's good. Seems like yesterday we were wondering if he would recover at all." Tony replied.

"He's a tough kid, thank God because he's got a lot to deal with physically and mentally. He's still in the hardest time after losing Breena." Gibbs explained

"I wish we had gotten to her in time." Tony sighed.

"So do I DiNozzo. So do I." Gibbs replied.

* * *

After his chat with Gibbs, Tony finished up closing up the store and then headed for home. He couldn't help but smile at the idea of a new Mrs. Gibbs. This one would be a good person who cared for herself and Jethro and would live to old age. He also liked the idea of Gibbs being daddy to some little kid who had lost his family too and/or been through hell. He walked through his own front door and saw Emily sitting on the couch rocking Jack who was screaming his head off. Carly was sprawled out on the floor watching a rerun of iCarly on Nickelodeon.

"I'm home." Tony greeted.

"Tony!" Carly called running into his arms.

"Carly! There's my best girl." Tony greeted.

"Tony did you know that Carly from iCarly's dad was in the Navy? Do you think he's ever been to NCIS?" Carly asked.

"Well of course I knew that but I don't know if he's been to NCIS." Tony chuckled.

"Do you want to watch with me?" Carly asked.

"Sure" Tony replied.

"Actually Tony can you run to Nico's and pick up our pizza? I was going to cook but Jack is teething and feverish and Dylan has been in bed sick all afternoon." Emily explained.

"I thought they delivered." Tony commented.

"They are short today so no delivery service." Emily replied.

"Alright is there anything else you need while I am out?" Tony asked.

"Maybe stop at the gas station and pick up crackers and juice for Dylan?" Emily suggested.

"I can do that." Tony replied.

"Can I go with you Tony?" Carly asked.

"Is that OK Emily?" Tony asked.

"It is fine. She is probably going stir-crazy. We couldn't take our walk this afternoon." Emily explained.

"OK go get your shoes on Carls." Tony replied.

* * *

Tony ordered a large pepperoni, mushroom, and onion pizza, large Ceaser salad, and two litter bottle of Pepsi from Nico's. On the way home he and Carly went to the gas station and picked up a six-pack of power-aid and a couple of packages of cracker's for Dylan.

"Tony look there's Gibbs!" Carly cried while they waited in line.

"Hi Gibbs." Tony greeted.

"Oh hey Tony just buying some supplies before my date." Gibbs replied.

"Oh yeah well better to be safe than sorry." Tony replied.

"Tony what is Gibbs buying? What's a condom?" Carly asked.

"Just something special the grown-ups buy to be safe on dates." Tony explained nervously.

"Well that's weird." Tony commented.

* * *

The whole walk home Tony was hoping Carly wouldn't have any more questions about condoms. Poor Emily was under enough stress having to be home with two sick kids all day. The last thing she needed was to have to field her healthy child's questions on condoms and why Gibbs needed to buy them before he went out on a date. Luckily Carly was instantly distracted by the episode of Modern Family that Emily had put on and her dinner. Emily had made chicken noodle soup for Dylan while they were gone and after putting it on a tray with the crackers and juice that Tony had bought. It was ready for him to eat. Tony offered to take it up to him. Since Emily had cared for the kids all day.

"Dylan?" Tony called knocking in the door.

"What?" Dylan asked.

"I heard you weren't feeling well." Tony replied.

"Yeah I started coughing and having trouble breathing." Dylan replied.

"That sounds serious do you want to go to the doctor?" Tony asked.

"No I feel better now." Dylan replied.

"Good but if you feel bad again get me or your mom right away." Tony replied.

"I know the drill." Dylan sighed.

"Do you feel like eating?" Tony asked.

"Not right now." Dylan replied.

"OK well I am leaving this on your desk in case you get hungry later." Tony replied.

"Thanks" Dylan replied.

"Before I go back downstairs. Do you need anything else?" Tony questioned.

"Can I go to the Fourth Of July Celebration tomorrow?" Dylan asked.

"We will see how you feel." Tony replied.

* * *

**A/N: I know I said Marie couldn't have kids but Gibbs is a cautious guy. So I can see him using protection even if there is no possibility of a pregnancy. Also don't lose hope for a Gibblet. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	5. July 4th

Tony woke up bright and early the next morning. Jack had always opened the store for at least a couple of hours on most holidays except for Thanksgiving and Christmas but even on those days if somebody had an emergency need for something. He would open up just long enough for them to grab what they needed. Tony figured he would keep that tradition going. After the rough day Emily had the day before Tony loaded baby Jack into his carrier and brought him down to the store. He figured Gibbs would have a special Gibbs teething remedy. That may solve the pain at least a little and it would help if Jack was there. So Gibbs could demonstrate exactly how it was done. He briefly considered waking Carly up and bringing her along too but with all the excitement. She likely wouldn't get a nap and the Fourth of July Celebration went pretty long. Tony walked up to the store and found Gibbs sitting on the porch reading the paper and drinking his coffee. Jack did that every morning that Tony needed him and according to Gibbs every morning he could remember.

"Morning Boss." Tony greeted.

"Morning son." Gibbs replied.

"Hey dad can I ask some advice?" Tony asked.

"That's why I'm here." Gibbs snorted.

"Jack is teething do you have any advice?" Tony questioned.

"Oh yeah we used frozen carrots for Kelly and they worked pretty well." Gibbs replied.

"That's what Emily said she used on Dylan and Carly but you have some interesting ideas and I wanted to see what you thought." Tony explained.

"Rum works too but be careful with that." Gibbs replied.

"Emily said to just dip your thumb in then rub it on the baby's gums." Tony explained.

"Yeah but you and Emily really should tell each other when you do it. Shannon did it to get Kelly to sleep. Then I got home and she was fussy and Shannon was lying down. So I did it too. Kelly got a little drunk from that. It's funny now though." Gibbs explained.

"Well thanks for the advice Boss." Tony replied.

"No problem I love the idea of having a kid to give advice to." Gibbs replied.

"Hey when is everybody supposed to arrive?" Tony asked.

"Probably about noon." Gibbs replied.

"When how long they going to be here?" Tony asked.

"I don't know they probably have to get back to work tomorrow." Gibbs replied.

"Oh" Tony sighed.

"At least we will get to see them." Gibbs commented

"I know I just miss seeing them everyday." Tony replied

"Do you want to move back to DC?" Gibbs asked.

"No I love it here they are about the only thing I truly miss about DC." Tony explained.

"You don't miss being an agent?" Gibbs asked.

"A little but I made peace with that part of my life being over after the transplant. I was kind of wondering if I was happy there anyway." Tony explained.

"You were?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know after all that's happened the past few years Dearing, Bodnar, Parsons, and then with Ziva leaving. It was starting to be too much and I have seen that take down a lot of good cops. At least here running the store. I feel OK." Tony explained.

"I am glad you are in a good place." Gibbs replied.

* * *

Tony opened the store at eight and closed just after ten. He thought about staying open until noon but he only had one customer in that two hours. Not including Gibbs who came down to buy coffee filters. When Tony and Jack got home, Emily and Carly were having a picnic on the lawn.

"There are my favorite girls!" Tony cried.

"Hi Tony!" Carly cried.

"How was the store?" Emily asked.

"It was slow so I closed up a bit early." Tony explained.

"Tony! Go and wake Dylan up!" Carly cried.

"He's still in bed?" Tony asked.

"Yeah" Emily sighed.

"I will try to wake him." Tony replied.

* * *

Tony climbed up the stairs to Dylan's room. It came as a relief to him that Dylan was sitting on his bed playing on his iPad. Tony sat down beside his soon to be stepson on the bed.

"Hey Dylan" Tony whispered.

"Hi Tony." Dylan replied.

"You feeling better?" Tony asked.

"Yeah" Dylan replied.

"Do you want to come outside with us?" Tony asked.

"Sure" Dylan replied.

"Do you still want to go tonight?" Tony asked.

"Yes the last July Fourth celebration I went to was before my dad died." Dylan explained.

* * *

Jimmy, Abby, and Ducky were just turning on to Tony's street. When Tony was coming downstairs with Dylan. Tony was walking through the door when they pulled into the drive. Tony jumped off the stoop and ran down the drive. Almost instantly he was in the arms of Abby, Ducky, and Jimmy. Soon Emily, Carly, and Dylan had joined in on the group hug.

"Jimmy man how are you?" Tony asked.

"I am doing OK." Jimmy replied.

"He is improving Anthony." Ducky assured.

"Great, now how are you Ducky?" Tony asked.

"I am doing very well Anthony. I may retire soon." Ducky explained.

"I heard." Tony replied.

"OK before you ask about me how are you Tony?!" Abby cried.

"I am doing awesome. How are you?" Tony replied.

"I am doing great but I miss you more than anything!" Abby cried.

"So do I." Tony admitted.

"Oh! Have you heard from Timmy?!" Abby asked.

"Not since yesterday. How is Delilah?" Tony asked.

"She's having a baby!" Abby cried.

"That's awesome. I talked to McGee when she was at the doctor and that's what I thought." Tony replied.

"I am so happy for them! I was so scared they wouldn't be able to have babies. It is really hard to tell with paraplegics. Some get pregnant no problem but other struggle for years and it never happens but they weren't even trying." Abby explained.

* * *

Abby, Jimmy, and Ducky drove over to Gibbs's apartment where they would be staying. After taking part in Carly and Emily's picnic. Emily and Carly were going to go down to the swimming hole. Since Dylan was actually feeling up to it and Jack had calmed from Gibbs's teething remedy. Tony decided to make it a family activity. While he waited for the kids to get ready he decided to make a quick call to McGee.

"Probie! Abby told me the news congratulations!"

"We are thrilled."

"How is she? Is it a safe pregnancy?"

"She is only about five weeks but so far everything is going great. Of course because of Delilah's injuries this will be classified as a high risk pregnancy."

"Well I hope that everything goes well for both of you."

"Actually there is more news."

"What?"

"We are moving back to the states."

"Why?"

"There are better high risk doctors for Delilah's condition in America. Plus we both want our friends and family to be involved in the pregnancy and we can't do that from across the ocean."

"Well I look forward to seeing you."

"Same here Tony." McGee replied.

* * *

That night Tony and the rest of the family had gathered with the rest of the town at the park. Where the fireworks show would take place. Dylan had gone back to bed not long after they got back from swimming but Emily got him awake in time for dinner and the celebration. The show started at eight o'clock sharp. Dylan had rested his head on Tony's side and Tony wrapped his arm around him. He loved the feeling of a child curled up with him. He couldn't wait until Jack was old enough to cuddle with him like Carly and Dylan did now. When the firework show ended at nine-fifteen. People started to pack up to head home. Emily picked up Jack's carrier and Carly got up and they started to leave.

"Come on Dylan it's time to go." Tony called.

*No response*

"Come on Dylan wake up? Dylan?!" Tony called louder this time.

* * *

When Tony didn't get a response this time. He pulled himself up and placed Dylan on his back on the blanket. Tony caught a glimpse of him in the moonlight. He had a blueish tint on his face. Tony immediately placed his fingers on Dylan's neck. He found a faint pulse but when he held his fingers under Dylan's nose he felt nothing.

"Call an ambulance! He's not breathing!" Tony cried as he bent down further and began breathing puffs of air into Dylan's mouth.

"No" Emily sobbed.

"Is Dylan OK?" Carly asked.

"Come on Carly I think the sno-cone machine is still out." Abby distracted.

"Oh dear" Ducky sighed.

"I can't this is. I want Breena!" Jimmy stammered.

"Freedom Park in Stillwater Pennsylvania. He is an eight year old boy who stopped breathing. Yes his step-father is preforming mouth to mouth." Gibbs informed the 911 operator.

* * *

**A/N: What happens now? Gibbs referred to Tony as Dylan's step-father. So he'd be allowed to see him in the hospital. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	6. Complicated Changes

Tony frantically puffed air into his future stepson's lungs. How could he have not noticed that Dylan had stopped breathing? He had been leaning right against him the whole firework show. If Dylan died it would be his fault. Emily would probably never forgive him. A crowd had gathered around him. Tony had never really seen how fast word spread in Stillwater. Until he saw how many people who had left as soon as the show was over were back. There were even a few who hadn't showed up at all. He was glad to have his family as a shield from the crowd. Abby was trying to distract Carly and Ducky was focusing on keeping the crowd at bay. He would occasionally call out to remain calm and their was nothing to see. That was a lie. There was something to see. A sweet little boy who may have died because of his future stepfather's inattentiveness. Emily was sitting on the grass trying to hold back tears and Jimmy was just wandering around confused and asking for Breena. Gibbs had called 911 and was now kneeling with one hand on Tony's shoulder and the other on Emily's. Tony had managed to get Dylan breathing again by the time the ambulance arrived but he was still struggling. Ducky had managed to disperse the crowd some before the ambulance arrived. Tony allowed Emily to ride in the ambulance with her son. As the vehicle sped off. He stood there in a daze. Abby held Carly's hand in a death grip and led her towards the DiNozzo house. Ducky led Jimmy silently towards Gibbs's store/apartment where they would be staying. Tony picked up Jack's baby carrier and stumbled towards his house so he could get his car and follow the ambulance to whatever hospital Dylan was taken to. He felt a strong hand grip his shoulder and lead him towards the waiting sheriff's car. He didn't even have to turn his head to see that it was Gibbs.

"You don't have to drive me, Boss." Tony said.

"I was charged with making sure anybody who had no business driving gets where they need to be safely and you have no business driving." Gibbs explained.

"What about the drunks?" Tony asked.

"There are others who can drive them." Gibbs assured.

* * *

Tony knew that any more fighting was useless. So he just shut his mouth and allowed Gibbs to take him. The older man opened the car door and buckled Jack's baby seat in behind him and then walked around and practically poured Tony into the passenger seat. Once Tony was buckled in he walked over to the driver's seat, climbed in, and sped down the road in the direction the ambulance had taken. Tony watched the world pass by him through the driver's side window. It had been a while since Gibbs had driven this fast. Kids still played on the streets in Stillwater regularly and the former Marine would never forgive himself if he brought harm upon a child. So he had adopted a slower and safer pace. Much to the relief of Tony who had first feared hearing the news that the new sheriff had wrapped his car around a tree. During one of the daily gossip sessions that happened around the coffee pot among some of the old timers in town. He would never say that to Gibbs's face though wanting to avoid the mother of all Gibbs slaps.

"Do we even know what hospital Dylan was taken to?" Tony blurted out.

"I am assuming Columbia County Children's. It's the nearest and best place for kids." Gibbs replied.

"Do you think Emily will let me see him?" Tony asked.

"Why wouldn't she?" Gibbs questioned.

"Because this is all my fault." Tony replied.

"How is it your fault?" Gibbs asked.

"He was leaning on me. I should have noticed he wasn't breathing." Tony admitted.

"Kids breathe softly when they sleep. They don't typically snore loud like we do." Gibbs assured.

"Dylan always breathed a little heavy. Even with the noise I should have felt it." Tony rambled.

"I don't know Tony." Gibbs replied.

"What do you think is wrong with him?" Tony asked.

"I don't know that is for the doctors to find out. I just hope it isn't too serious." Gibbs replied.

"Boss?" Tony asked.

"What is it?" Gibbs replied.

"What if he doesn't make it?" Tony questioned.

* * *

Jimmy made his way down the hall of Gibbs' apartment. He felt slightly guilty taking the guest bed and leaving Ducky to sleep on the couch bed in the living room. He was still hurting but it wasn't near as bad as it had been. He had even ditched the cane for the most part a couple of weeks before. He had mentioned the accident affecting him on the drive up to Stillwater. That must be where Ducky and Abby got he idea that he was still in a lot of pain. The truth was while he did still have pain that wasn't what was affecting him. Over the course of his recovery the girl who hit him Amy had come to visit him numerous times. He felt dirty for this fact but he loved her. He had tried to fight it and then pass it off as a simple crush but the truth was he was in love with her. Less than six months after Breena died he was in love with another woman. He was a pervert and a loser.

"Mr. Palmer are you alright?" Ducky asked.

"No" Jimmy admitted.

"Oh dear are you hurting? Do you need your medicine?" Ducky questioned.

"I am not in pain doctor. It's just I am I am..." Jimmy stuttered.

"You are what?" Ducky asked.

"I am in love with Amy Erickson!" Jimmy blurted out.

"Oh well then..." Ducky replied nervously.

"I know I am terrible!" Jimmy sobbed.

"You are not terrible Mr. Palmer. Love is a complicated thing." Ducky assured.

* * *

Tony ran down the halls of Columbia County Children's Hospital. Dylan had been put in the Pulmonary ICU. He remembered his time in a similar ward at Bethesda. During his recovery from the plague. That was where he had woken up to Gibbs smiling at him and telling him that he was glad that he wasn't the type to not follow orders. He waited until he was buzzed in to the ICU and then moved as fast as he could without being thrown out. To the corner of the room where Emily was keeping vigil over her eldest son. The closer Tony got the more obvious the pain in her eyes was and the redder her face was from the tears.

"Hey" Tony whispered unsure of what to say.

"Tony?" Emily questioned.

"Do you have any news?" Tony asked.

"Yeah it's bad really... really bad." Emily sobbed.

"What's wrong?" Tony asked/

"It's happening." Emily sobbed.

"What's happening?" Tony asked even though he was pretty sure he already knew the answer.

"Dylan's organs are shutting down... My son is dying Tony!" Emily sobbed.

* * *

**A/N: Even though they are very different issues, Tony and Jimmy both have complicated changes coming their way. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading**.


	7. Impending Loss

Tony instantly felt like his heart had been shattered. He could not believe what he had just heard come out of Emily's mouth. Dylan couldn't be dying he was just a child. The only person he knew who had lost a child was Gibbs. Kelly had died when she was only eight not that much younger than Dylan who would be turning nine on August seventh. If he lived that long that is. For all he knew the child would die tonight. Dylan wasn't his son he wasn't even his step-son yet. Tony had no right to get all hysterical over this. He instead needed to be strong for Emily and Carly. It's not like baby Jack was dying. Then he could fall apart but not with Dylan. He could be sad and mourn for Dylan but it wasn't fair for him to grieve for the child like he was his own. Because he wasn't.

"Oh Emily I am so sorry." Tony apologized.

"Thanks but I always knew this day would come." Emily sobbed.

"You did?" Tony asked.

"When Dylan was first-born. The doctors said it would be a miracle if he lived through the night. After that they said that living to his first birthday would be a miracle. He got eight he may get nine years. The last year and a half was good with no hospitalizations. He is a miracle even if his time is going to come way to soon." Emily explained.

"How long?" Tony asked unable to say the D word.

"They don't know exactly but not long. They are " Emily explained tearfully.

"How do they know?" Tony asked.

"Everything is failing and he is too weak. He can't survive this he would need every organ replaced. All we can do right now is hopefully get him stabilized and then bring him home to die." Emily explained.

"How are we going to tell Carly? How are we going to tell Dylan?" Tony asked.

"Oh God Tony! I don't know! I just don't know!" Emily sobbed.

"It's not fair. Not fair." Tony sobbed pulling his fiancée into a tight hug.

* * *

Gibbs looked at the empty cup of coffee in his hands. Baby Jack was asleep in his baby carrier which was resting on the table beside him. He looked down at his watch and wondered when Tony would be back. The way his gut was churning he knew that it wasn't going to be good news about Dylan. He just hoped whatever it was his son's relationship was strong enough to survive. Having a sick child was trying on a relationship and losing a child was known to destroy older relationships than Tony and Emily's. He shuddered at the thought of Tony having to feel the same pain that he had. After Kelly died, people had told him that they wished he'd had more than one child. Thinking that if he had surviving children he would miss Kelly less. While he did wish that he had a living child. He knew that it wouldn't make his grief any less significant. Even with Carly and Jack still living. It wouldn't make losing Dylan any easier. The door opened and Tony came walking through. Gibbs knew right away that his fears were about to be confirmed.

"How is he?" Gibbs asked.

"He's in organ failure." Tony replied voice cracking.

"Isn't there anything they can do?" Gibbs asked.

"No" Tony replied.

"Oh God, DiNozzo I am so sorry." Gibbs apologized.

"It's not fair. He's only eight. He probably won't live to see nine." Tony replied.

"Life is cruel sometimes, Tony it's just cruel." Gibbs explained.

"I am so weak I am sorry." Tony apologized.

"You are not weak and you should not apologize." Gibbs argued.

"I should not be crying. Dylan isn't even my son and I need to be strong for Emily and Carly. I shouldn't cry." Tony explained.

"He is your son, Tony and yes you do need to be there for Emily and Carly but no that does not mean that you cannot cry. It just means that you have to be there." Gibbs corrected.

"Will you be willing to help me?" Tony asked innocently.

"What do you think?" Gibbs asked.

"Stupid question because I am your son and you love me." Gibbs replied.

"Exactly" Gibbs replied.

"Emily wants to take him home to die. If they can stabilize him that is." Tony replied.

"Dr. Griffith can help with his care and I will help make sure he is comfortable." Gibbs explained.

"We will probably hire hospice nurses though." Tony explained.

"Well just let me know if there is anything I or anyone from town can do. People from Stillwater look out for each other." Gibbs explained.

"Thanks they want us to leave Dylan now. I just need to sleep. Can you drive Emily and I somewhere to sleep? You can leave after that if you want." Tony asked.

"I do need to get back to Stillwater but I am too tired to drive anymore tonight. Plus I think you guys need somebody with you tonight." Gibbs explained.

"Can you take Jack back to Stillwater?" Tony asked.

"Of course." Gibbs replied.

"Thanks dad." Tony replied.

"Believe me Tony it is the least I can do." Gibbs replied solemnly.

* * *

Abby was trying her best to distract Carly from everything that was happening. She was hoping that there would soon be a phone call saying that Dylan was just fine and they would be home tomorrow or the next day. She had gotten Carly bathed and was getting ready to tuck her in to her bed. She found the book that Emily and Tony had been reading to Carly at bedtime and opened it to the page Emily had stopped at the night before.

"Abby?" Carly asked innocently.

"What is it Carly?" Abby questioned.

"Is Dylan going to be OK?" Carly asked.

"I don't know Carly but I hope so." Abby replied.

"My mommy said that he may have to go to heaven with daddy when we are still little." Carly explained.

"Oh Carly I am sorry. I really hope that he doesn't have to though." Abby replied she had no idea what to say or do.

"Me too because I love him." Carly sobbed.

"Here come here." Abby whispered pulling the child into a hug.

* * *

**A/N: Warning the next chapters will have a lot of angst for Tony and Emily. I will try to have an update on Jimmy and McGee in the next chapter. I will update soon please review and thanks for reading.**


	8. Back Home

It was a week before Dylan was able to come home. He was weak and had lost at least ten pounds during his stay but he was alive. Nobody could tell Tony and Emily exactly how much longer he had but they both knew it wouldn't be long. Emily had become withdrawn and distant in the days following Dylan's death sentence. By the time Dylan was released Tony was numb. He had broken down a few times in Emily and his room at Ronald McDonald House but by now he was just numb. He couldn't decide if that was better or worse than the heart-break he had first felt. He took one last deep breath before turning down the corridor and walking down the hallway towards Dylan's room. Even feeling numb going into that room he struggled to be around Dylan. Maybe numb wasn't the right word. Maybe he had no idea how he was feeling and he was just making stuff up.

"Hey" Emily greeted.

"Hey" Tony replied.

"Pull the car around?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, you ready to go?" Tony asked.

"Yep all checked out." Emily replied.

"Great" Tony replied.

"Yeah it will be good to have him home." Emily replied.

"Is everything set up?" Tony asked.

"PA Home Med delivered the stuff this morning." Emily replied.

"Gibbs said he would help set up." Tony replied.

"That's nice, we should go if the car is out front." Emily mumbled.

"Yeah" Tony sighed.

* * *

Gibbs held Carly against his chest. His heart broke for that little girl. Today was the day Tony and Emily would tell her about Dylan. He could not imagine having to tell a little girl her brother was dying. He heard baby Jack crying in the nursery. He slid Carly off his lap and made his way upstairs to his grandson's room. Jack was young, Gibbs doubted that he would even remember Dylan. The whole thing shattered his heart. A few days earlier in the hospital Tony had asked him the only question he could not answer. Why did kids have to die? He had racked his brain trying to solve that one after he lost Kelly. It had nearly driven him mad. He honestly hoped that Tony didn't make the same mistakes he did. He got Jack calmed down, put him into the Bjorn and headed downstairs. He was about halfway down when he heard a knock at the door. He picked up his pace expecting it to be another delivery or Tony and Emily returning with Dylan. Instead he found Jimmy on the other side looking like he was about to breakdown crying.

"Hi Gibbs." Jimmy greeted.

"Hey kid what's wrong?" Gibbs asked.

"Can we talk?" Jimmy asked.

"Of course come on in." Gibbs replied.

"Actually I would prefer to talk out here." Jimmy replied.

"Alright" Gibbs replied stepping out and closing the door behind him.

"Thanks" Jimmy replied sitting down on the porch.

"It's no problem. I am just worried about you. What brings you all the way to Stillwater? Needing to talk with me privately?" Gibbs asked.

"I have a problem." Jimmy replied.

"I figured that much. Now what's going on?" Gibbs asked.

"I know it's probably way too soon. I mean it's been less than six months since Breena." Jimmy replied.

"What are you talking about?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm in love! I am in love with Amy Erickson." Jimmy confessed.

"Oh" Gibbs replied.

"I know I am terrible." Jimmy sighed.

"You are not terrible." Gibbs assured.

"I am in love with another woman less than a year after losing my wife." Jimmy argued.

"I married my first ex only ten months after Shannon and Kelly died." Gibbs explained.

"Really? So I'm not moving too fast?" Jimmy asked.

"No everybody is different after the death of a spouse. Some fall in love again right away while others never find love again." Gibbs explained.

"So it would be OK to start dating Amy?" Jimmy asked.

"Well it might be smart to try to be friends first but it is up to you how fast you move." Gibbs explained.

"Thanks Gibbs." Jimmy replied standing to leave.

"Hey you made a long drive for a short conversation. How about you come in and have some lunch and maybe a couple of cups of coffee." Gibbs offered.

"Thanks" Jimmy replied following Gibbs inside.

* * *

Emily sat on the floor of Dylan's room. Gibbs had disassembled his old bed and moved it down to the basement so they would have it when Jack grew-up enough for a big boy bed. In its place was the hospital bed the medical supply company had dropped off earlier that day. His toys, bookcase, and computer desk were shoved to one wall. To make room for all the medical equipment. It was a nice metaphor for his situation his childhood was shoved away by his impending death. They had told Dylan that he was dying his third day in the hospital. He had taken it better than expected but he did become quiet and asked to be alone after hearing the news. Today they were tasked with telling Carly about her brother. The task they had dreaded since they had gotten the news about Dylan. Tony carried Dylan upstairs followed by the nurse. Dylan was holding his oxygen tank on his chest. He was far to used to tanks. He had been on and off of oxygen since he was born after all. The nurse got Dylan situated and then they left the room. Allowing him to get some sleep. That's what he would be doing most of the time now, sleep. The nurse went downstairs to talk with Gibbs and Jimmy. While Tony and Emily walked over to Carly's room.

"Mommy! Daddy-Tony! You're home! Is Dylan home too?!" Carly cried.

"He is but we need to talk to you real quick." Tony replied picking Carly up.

"It's about your brother Dylan sweetie." Emily added.

"What about him? Is he gonna have to go back to the hospital? Are we going to have to move back to the city to be closer?" Carly asked.

"No sweetie I am really sorry but Dylan is dying. His body isn't strong enough to fight anymore and he is going to have to go be with daddy." Emily explained.

"No! No! Dylan!" Carly sobbed.

"I am so sorry baby girl." Tony apologized hugging his soon to be step-daughter.

* * *

Jimmy sat in the kitchen talking with Gibbs. Tony and Emily had returned with Dylan about forty minutes before. Jimmy had to be back in DC by morning but he was enjoying having coffee and a heart to heart with Gibbs. The kitchen door swung open, the nurse who would be caring for Dylan walked in, and over to the fridge. When Jimmy saw who it was his coffee mug crashed to the floor, shattering on impact, and his mouth fell open.

"Oh My God, Oh My God." Jimmy wheezed.

* * *

**A/N: Who is the nurse and why is it causing Jimmy so much shock? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	9. Blow Ups

Jimmy could not breathe he felt trapped. She couldn't be back, he couldn't be facing her again. She couldn't be charged with caring for his best friends stepson. Not after the last time they had faced each other. She hated his guts and now she was right there in front of him. At least she couldn't confront him due to the current situation. At least he hoped she wouldn't.

"Jimmy what's wrong?" Gibbs asked.

"Nothing? Why do you ask?" Jimmy asked thrown by the fact that Gibbs had called him Jimmy. He never called him by his Christian name.

"Well you are sweating profusely, visibly shaking, gasping for air, and you shattered Tony's "American Pie" Coffee mug. All because you saw Dylan's nurse. Now what is going on?" Gibbs asked.

"I know her! OK I know her!" Jimmy cried.

"How?" Gibbs asked.

"I just do!" Jimmy cried.

"Really Jimmy? You don't have the courage to say?" The nurse asked.

"Look he is freaking out bad. Just tell me how you know him." Gibbs warned.

"I am Breena's sister Maya." Maya replied.

"Why is that so upsetting to you Jimmy?" Gibbs asked.

"Upsetting to him? I am the one who should be upset! It is his fault my baby sister is dead!" Maya snapped.

"I...I need to get back to DC." Jimmy stammered.

"Why so you can meet your new floozy?! My sister has been gone less than a year and he is already into somebody else." Maya ranted.

"How did you know?" Gibbs asked.

"You idiots were talking about it when I came in!" Maya snapped.

"Don't you dare talk about us like that!" Gibbs warned.

"Whatever I am caring for Dylan. So if you act like a jerk. The kid will have to die in a hospital afraid and it will be all your fault." Maya explained.

"You can't do that!" Gibbs snapped.

"Oh but I can." Maya replied.

"She's right Gibbs. I have to go. Tell Tony I said I am sorry." Jimmy replied standing to leave.

"Jimmy! Wait! I'll talk to you later!" Gibbs snapped chasing after Jimmy.

* * *

Tony left Emily and Carly to be with Dylan. He took baby Jack into the nursery got him fed and changed and then started to rock his son to sleep. He almost had Jack to sleep when he heard screaming coming from downstairs. He placed Jack in the crib and headed down there to see what was going on. He came down in time to see Jimmy storming out of the house and Gibbs running after him. Maya the nurse Emily had hired was kicking at the base of the stove.

"Maya is everything OK?" Tony asked.

"No! It is not!" Maya cried.

"Well what's wrong?" Tony asked.

"It's hard to explain but if I have to tell you one thing. If you are going to continue to have me work as Dylan's nurse. You are going to have to stop being friends with Jimmy." Maya explained.

"Why?" Tony asked.

"Oh yeah you blew off my sister's funeral. So you wouldn't know. I am Breena's sister and I blame Jimmy for her death and take offense to the fact that he is going after the floozy who ran into him. When he tried to kill himself because he was mad about people moving away and not his wife dying. Do you understand now?" Maya ranted.

"Jimmy doesn't want to date Maya. He is still mourning Breena and it is not his fault that she died. She was kidnapped and tortured to death." Tony corrected.

"Selfish and blind I don't know what Emily sees in you but I know that she will take my side. I am sorry about your little friend but isn't Dylan more important?" Maya asked.

"I can hire another nurse for Dylan but I can't get another friend like Jimmy. You are fired and I am not sorry about it." Tony replied.

"Fine! I am fired! You just killed Dylan! You selfish jerk!" Maya cried storming out.

* * *

Emily had tried her best to ignore the commotion going on downstairs. She was just trying to spend some precious time with her terminally ill son. Then she heard the front door slam and Tony and Maya having a screaming match with each other. When she heard Maya yell that she was fired followed by the front door slamming again. She realized she couldn't ignore it anymore. She sent Carly to her room and then headed downstairs. Tony was sitting on the first step holding his head in his hands.

"Tony! What happened?!" Emily demanded.

"I fired Maya." Tony admitted.

"I gathered that much but why?" Emily asked.

"Because she didn't like Jimmy." Tony replied.

"You fired the nurse who is caring for my dying son because she didn't like your little friend?" Emily demanded.

"Yes but..." Tony started.

"But what? You care more about a friend who lives in a different state than you do about a sick and dying child?" Emily asked.

"Emily I care very much about Dylan." Tony replied.

"Oh yeah then get his nurse back." Emily demanded.

"I can't not after how she treated Jimmy. Besides we can hire another nurse." Tony argued.

"Yes but Maya Rosenberg is the best pediatric hospice nurse in the tri-state area. Hospice don't you get it? Dylan is dying! It isn't a broken leg! His organs are failing and he needs help!" Emily snapped.

"I get it Dylan is dying OK! You don't have to keep reminding me!" Tony snapped.

"Oh excuse me for talking to much about my son having only a short time left! I guess I ruined your life! Well am sorry!" Emily bellowed.

"Emily I didn't mean it like that!" Tony argued.

"How did you mean it then?" Emily demanded.

"I meant it like! I meant it like I am going to miss him too!" Tony yelled.

"Bullshit! You are too selfish! I should have listened to my instincts and known that you were a selfish jerk!" Emily yelled.

"No Emily I..." Tony argued.

"Save it! I never want to see you again! Dylan is too weak to be moved again! So you take Jack and get out!" Emily barked.

* * *

**A/N: Will Tony and Emily get back together? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	10. Fallout

Tony gathered up all his and baby Jack's things and loaded them into his car. He managed to get everything gathered and carried out in three trips. When he went up the fourth and final time to get baby Jack. Emily was standing at the end of the steps with her arms crossed across her chest and a stern look on her face.

"Aren't you done yet?!" Emily demanded.

"I just have to get Jack." Tony replied.

"You forgot about your own son?" Emily questioned.

"No I just left him upstairs while I carried my stuff out to the car." Tony explained.

"It figures you actually care for your own son!" Emily snapped.

"I care about Dylan too... I just..." Tony stammered.

"Stop lying to protect your ass! Get your bastard from your dead girlfriend and get the fuck out of my life!" Emily warned.

"I would like to point out that this is my house!" Tony argued.

"Who is going to get to keep it though the single mom with two kids. One of whom is dying or a single dad with one baby! Who is so terrible the mother didn't even tell him that she was pregnant. He just found out because she died!" Emily yelled.

"Ziva wanted to tell me but she was afraid!" Tony snapped.

"Of what that you wouldn't care! Because you don't!" Emily shouted.

"Just leave me alone!" Tony screamed.

"I will leave you alone when you get out!" Emily shot back.

"FINE!" Tony roared.

"WAAAAAAHHHHH!" Baby Jack cried.

"You get that crying baby out so that Dylan can sleep!" Emily barked.

* * *

Tony grabbed baby Jack and ran out of the house. He fastened his son into the car-seat and sped down the road to the store. He knew that Gibbs was probably down at the sheriff's office now. So he couldn't really unpack. Just in case his boss took Emily's side in the argument or he just didn't want to have Tony living with him. He carried baby Jack up the stair and placed him in the crib hat Gibbs kept in the spare room. He set up the baby monitor and then headed into the living room. He took a seat on the couch and flicked on the TV. Just his luck everything on television that afternoon was a sappy love story. The kind of perfect love that he thought he had with Emily. The kind of love he did have with Emily before he screwed it up. Sure she was the one who had decided that she hated him but it was his mistake. He should have talked to Emily about Maya before he fired her. He had screwed up and ruined his life. Finally unable to take the boredom Tony walked downstairs and opened the store. It was supposed to be closed that day. So that Tony and Emily could bring Dylan home. Now Tony and Emily were over and he needed something to do. As a result of most of the town thinking the store would be closed until morning, it was a slow day. Around eight he heard somebody come in through the back. He had locked the backdoor. So whoever it was, was coming in through the apartment.

"There a reason your kid is lying in his own filth, screaming his head off in my apartment?" Gibbs asked holding a screaming Jack in his arms.

"Oh Jack! I forgot!" Tony cried.

"You forgot your own son?" Gibbs questioned.

"Look I had a shitty day." Tony replied.

"Did Dylan leave us?" Gibbs asked.

"No he's still alive... at least I think he is but Emily and I are over." Tony explained.

"What? Why? You guys were so happy?" Gibbs asked.

"I fired Maya." Tony replied.

"Why?" Gibbs asked.

"I heard what she did to Jimmy and I couldn't stand having her work for me. Emily came down and started freaking out that Dylan was dying and I was a jerk for firing his nurse. Just because he didn't like my friend. She kicked me out and I came over to your place." Tony explained.

"That's rough." Gibbs remarked.

"What do I do?" Tony asked.

"You stay here for a few days and then you go back an apologized to Emily." Gibbs replied.

"You don' hate me?" Tony asked.

"No and neither does Emily. She is going through hell right now Tony and she is gong to hurt people who don't deserve it. I did." Gibbs explained.

"I hope so Boss. I hope so." Tony replied.

* * *

McGee sat beside Delilah in the waiting room of the high risk doctor. They had been back in DC for five days now. They had seen a regular doctor their second days in the states and he had referred them to a high risk doctor. This would be their first time seeing their baby. Both parties were still in shock over the pregnancy. Sure they had both wanted kids but they didn't think it would happen so soon. Not with Delilah being so newly paralyzed. They couldn't really say it was too soon though. Because Delilah had gotten pregnant when they had only been dating a few weeks. She had lost that baby at only five weeks though. It ended up being for the best because she would have been in the final trimester. When the explosion happened. When McGee confessed this fact to the doctor treating Delilah. She had told him that Delilah would have lost the baby and more than likely bled to death herself.

"You nervous?" McGee asked.

"A little yeah" Delilah replied.

"I am sure everything will be fine." McGee assured.

"I hope so but with my injuries pregnancy. Can be dangerous or even deadly." Delilah explained.

"You are strong and you are in the best hands." McGee assured.

"He's right you know." A woman with short dirty blonde/light brown hair commented.

"No offense but how would you understand? I don't see a wheelchair under you." Delilah replied.

"I thought it was I don't see a wheelchair under Mark Harmon. Anyway it may be true that I am able-bodied but this pregnancy has been anything but easy and my girlfriend saw Dr. Turk years ago and she is a paraplegic as well. Heck Dr. Turk's sister is in a chair herself and almost died having her first child. So Dr. Turk takes it very seriously." The woman explained.

"Well now I feel a little better but it still isn't easy." Delilah replied.

"Thanks for helping her I am Tim and this is Delilah." McGee replied.

"Actually I know you Tim. I am Amy. We met after Jimmy's accident." Amy replied.

* * *

**A/N: Just because Amy is pregnant doesn't mean she won't end up with Jimmy. Amy's joke about not seeing a wheelchair under Mark Harmon was from an episode of Family Guy. So all credit to Seth MacFarlane. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	11. It Will Be OK

Tony had just gotten back to sleep when he heard baby Jack screaming in Gibbs' spare bedroom. Tony groaned as he pulled himself off of the couch bed. Jack had picked a terrible night to decide he didn't like sleeping through the night. When he wasn't trying to get Jack back to sleep. He was tossing and turning struggling to get back to sleep on the old sleeper sofa. It seemed like every time he actually got comfortable, Jack would start screaming again. By the time he got to the room Gibbs was already in the room trying to soothe Jack.

"Sorry that he woke you Boss." Tony apologized.

"It's OK, I don't mind a baby crying." Gibbs assured.

"I wonder what's gotten into him." Tony replied.

"Well for starts he still teething. The good news is he seems to be almost done." Gibbs explained looking in Jack's mouth.

"Now I feel bad for feeling angry towards him." Tony replied.

"Don't you are sleep deprived and stressed. It's natural." Gibbs replied.

"I miss her." Tony sighed.

"I know you do and I bet she is missing you too." Gibbs replied.

"Face it boss she hates me." Tony argued.

"I find that hard to believe." Gibbs replied.

* * *

Emily stared up at the sky. Carly and Dylan were asleep in their rooms. The nurse was sleeping in spare room that had been Jack's. She had called hospice and they had sent over another nurse right away. That was two days ago. Two days had passed since she had kicked Tony out. She was expecting him to be back by now. He must really hate her. Who could blame him? She had been horrible to him. Sure she was going to lose her son any day now but that didn't give her an excuse to treat her fiancée that way. Especially after Tony had been nothing but kind to her. Maybe firing Maya was stepping over the line but Tony would never behave like that without reason. Hell she had heard Maya attacking Jimmy from upstairs but she refused to believe the person charged with taking care of her baby, could be so heartless. Her heart dropped when she saw Estelle's light flip on. Estelle was the new nurse hospice had sent over. She was significantly older than Maya. Emily guessed she was in her late sixties early seventies. She had cared for several Stillwater residents in her almost fifty year career. Every-time Estelle woke up to check on Dylan. Emily was sure that this would be the time she told her that he was gone or it wouldn't be long. The light in Dylan's room came on thirty seconds after Estelle's and remained on for about five minutes. A couple of minutes after Dylan's light went out Estelle walked out the backdoor.

"Is he gone?" Emily asked.

"Dylan is still with us. I came to check on you." Estelle replied.

"I miss Tony." Emily replied.

"Was Tony your fiancée?" Estelle asked.

"Yes he was." Emily replied.

"Get some sleep then first thing in the morning go to him and apologize." Estelle suggested.

"Do you think it will work?" Emily asked.

"Won't know until you try." Estelle replied.

* * *

McGee was coming back from the bathroom. When he noticed that Delilah wasn't in bed and her wheelchair was not in the room. Curious he left the room and made his way down the hall. He eventually found Delilah in the room they had decided would be the nursery.

"You OK?" McGee asked.

"Yeah just thinking." Delilah replied.

"Dr. Turk said everything was fine." McGee assured.

"I know but seeing it yesterday. I don't know it made it real." Delilah replied.

"I know" McGee replied.

"I mean in thirty-five weeks we are going to have a baby." Delilah replied.

"I know isn't it amazing?" McGee asked.

"Do you think it will be OK with me?" Delilah asked.

"What do you mean?" McGee questioned.

"How will our baby feel about me being in a wheelchair?" Delilah asked.

"I am sure he or she will understand and love you." McGee assured.

"What if it is ashamed of me?" Delilah asked.

"Well all kids are ashamed of their parents sometimes." McGee replied.

"How can you be so calm?" Delilah asked.

"I'm not but one of us has to be sane and one good thing about working with Tony and Gibbs for so long. You are great at staying sane under pressure." McGee explained.

"I understand Gibbs being a tough boss but how did working with Tony help you learn to stay sane under pressure?" Delilah asked.

"Have you ever spent time with Tony? Now picture that with we could get killed and if I live but he doesn't Gibbs will kill me." McGee explained.

"Wouldn't Gibbs have been mad at Tony if you gotten killed?" Delilah asked.

"Tony would have beaten himself to death before Gibbs had the chance." McGee replied.

* * *

Jimmy knocked on Amy's front door. Three days after his talk with Gibbs, he finally had the time and courage to talk with her. He just hoped she would feel the same way. Maybe he was moving too fast after Breena but Gibbs was right. It wouldn't hurt anyone or anything if they tried to be friends first. He reached up and knocked again and several seconds later, Amy finally answered. When he saw her his jaw dropped and he started to leave. She was at least six months pregnant. Which meant she had to have a boyfriend.

"Jimmy! Wait!" Amy called.

"Uh are you sure?" Jimmy asked.

"Of course I am. What are you doing here?" Amy questioned.

"Oh Amy I was just uh never-mind." Jimmy replied.

"Jimmy are you OK?" Amy asked.

"I was just going to. Amy I love you!" Jimmy cried.

"You do? Why was that so hard?" Amy asked.

"You obviously have a boyfriend." Jimmy commented.

"Actually I am single." Amy replied.

"Then how are you pregnant?" Jimmy asked.

"My cousin asked me to be a surrogate but then she got pregnant on her own and decided she didn't want two kids. So now I have to raise her baby as my own." Amy explained.

"What if I helped you out?" Jimmy asked.

"You would do that?" Amy questioned.

"Sure Breena and I were trying to adopt when she died." Jimmy explained.

* * *

**A/N: Will Amy accept Jimmy's help? Tony and Emily will talk in the next chapter. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	12. Coming Back Together

Tony could barely concentrate on his job the next morning. He was going to go and try to talk with Emily on his lunch break. With any luck she would accept his apology and the family would be reunited soon. Dylan wasn't his son but he still wanted to be there when he died. He had formed a close bond with the child after he destroyed his lungs saving Carly. Now he may never get to see either of the children again. He wished that he could take back his reaction but Jimmy had always been there for him. So he felt like he owed it to his friend to tell of the woman who had attacked him. He should have at least had the common sense to take her outside and tear her a new one. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even notice that Gibbs was standing over the desk holding a packet of coffee and a small bag of candy.

"Oh sorry Boss I didn't see you there." Tony apologized.

"You feeling alright Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"Just nervous I am going to talk to Emily tonight." Tony replied.

"Do you need me to go with you?" Gibbs asked.

"No I think I can handle it on my own." Tony replied.

"Well if you need back-up let me know." Gibbs replied.

"Thanks" Tony replied.

"Who is with Jack?" Gibbs asked.

"My friend Jeff." Tony replied.

"Jeff Meyers?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah" Tony replied.

"I went to school with his older brother Pete. He stayed with me and Jack when Jeff was born. They were wanting him to be a girl so they could name her after my mom." Gibbs explained.

"Jeff was telling me about that. He was born less than a year after she died didn't he?" Tony asked.

"Three and a half months" Gibbs replied.

"Boss since we are alone can I ask you something personal?" Tony asked.

"I suppose" Gibbs replied.

"When your mom committed suicide did you find her?" Tony asked.

"Yeah" Gibbs replied.

"I am sorry." Tony replied.

"Thanks" Gibbs replied.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" Tony asked.

"No Tony I can talk to you about stuff." Gibbs replied.

"Do you think Emily will take me back?" Tony asked.

"If she doesn't for you I will deal with her." Gibbs replied.

"Please don't boss I hurt her." Tony pleaded.

"I didn't say I would hurt her. I said that I would deal with her." Gibbs replied.

"When you say deal you mean kill." Tony replied.

"Well in this situation I mean tell her that you are the nicest guy in the world and that she is crazy to not take you back. Because you are the best person for her and the kids." Gibbs explained.

"Thanks but I don't want her hating you too." Tony replied.

"Well call me if you need to talk." Gibbs replied turning to leave the store.

"Will do!" Tony called.

* * *

Emily waited on her porch. Tony had said that he would be over after he closed the store. She hoped that he was going to keep that promise. She didn't think she could live with herself if she let her relationship with Tony die. Poor Carly was going to suffer enough losing her older brother. She didn't deserve to lose her soon to be step-father too. Much to her relief at around eight-thirty Tony pulled his car into the driveway. Tony climbed out of the car and walked up to her.

"Emily" Tony called.

"Oh Tony I am so sorry!" Emily cried.

"No Emily I am so sorry." Tony replied.

"I was just so emotional about Dylan. I attacked you for no reason." Emily replied.

"I shouldn't have yelled at Maya like that. It's just Jimmy has always been there for me." Tony replied.

"She probably was being cruel but I was thinking about what if we couldn't get more help and Dylan dies earlier as a result." Emily explained.

"Ducky would have come up and taken care of him if need be." Tony assured.

"We have this really sweet older lady. I like her better than Maya and she treats Carly better than Maya ever did." Emily explained.

"So I am good?" Tony asked.

"No Tony we're good." Emily replied.

"Thank you" Tony replied.

* * *

Jimmy sat beside Amy on her couch. He was glad they had agreed to be friends and that he had stepped up to help her raise her baby. Maybe just maybe in time they could form a real romantic relationship and become a family. Of course in an ideal world he would still have Breena but if he had to be with somebody else. He was glad that it was Amy. Even if they were just friends for a long time. He wasn't totally alone anymore. He remembered when he freaked out after finding out that McGee was moving to Dubai with Delilah. So soon after learning that Ducky was retiring and Tony and Gibbs were moving to Stillwater permanently.

"Am I your first female friend since Breena?" Amy asked.

"First that I have romantic feelings for." Tony replied.

"Would she want us to date?" Amy asked.

"Maybe not just yet but she just wanted me to be happy." Tony replied.

"Did she die peacefully?" Amy asked.

"She was murdered." Jimmy replied.

"Oh I am so sorry!" Amy gasped.

"She was kidnapped and tortured to death." Jimmy sobbed.

"Did you get to say goodbye?" Amy asked.

"She hung on briefly but she died after half an hour in the hospital." Jimmy explained.

"Were you with her?" Amy asked.

"Yes me and my boss and mentor Dr. Donald Mallard." Jimmy explained.

* * *

**A/N: See Emily took Tony back. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	13. Waking Up

Tony was relieved that Emily took him back. She was the best thing that had happened to him besides baby Jack. If it weren't for her there was no way he would have gotten through losing Ziva. They had stayed up the rest of the night talking everything out. They were still going to get married on the weekend of the anniversary of Tony's lung transplant and the wedding was still going to take place at the Stillwater chapel. It wasn't going to be a very big ceremony. Just the kids. Emily's mom and a few of her friends from back home, Gibbs, McGee and Delilah, Abby, and Jimmy and hopefully Amy. Tony was also relieved he hadn't told everybody about the breakup yet. So he wouldn't have to make any awkward the wedding is back on calls. Just before they went to bed Tony grabbed Emily by the waste and pulled her into a tight hug.

"What was that for?" Emily asked.

"Taking me back." Tony explained.

"Thank you for letting me take you back." Emily replied.

"You are the love of my life and the days we were broken up were some of the worst of my life." Tony replied.

"I am so sorry Tony." Emily apologized.

"Hey it's OK. I forgive you." Tony replied.

* * *

Tony only got two hours of sleep. Before he had to get up and open the store but it was all worth it. He had his fiancée back and that's all that mattered. He was careful to get out of bed as quietly as possible. So that he wouldn't disturb Emily. She looked so peaceful and he knew how little sleep she had been getting the past few weeks. With everything that was happening with Dylan. Which was why he couldn't say his life was perfect. Nothing was perfect when a child was dying. Tony tossed on some clothes and headed to the store. He wasn't even finished with the pre opening prep work. When Gibbs showed up at the store. He unlocked the front door and allowed his former boss inside.

"Morning Boss." Tony greeted.

"Morning Tony. How did everything go last night?" Gibbs asked.

"Great" Tony replied.

"So she took you back?" Gibbs asked.

"She sure did." Tony replied.

"And everything is still the same for the wedding?" Gibbs asked.

"Yep" Tony replied.

"You haven't canceled with the chapel yet right?" Gibbs asked.

"Nope you wouldn't let me." Tony replied.

"I knew you kids would work it out." Gibbs replied.

"Well thanks dad." Tony replied.

* * *

McGee woke up the next morning. He was relieved to see that Delilah was still asleep. The past few weeks she was up at the crack of dawn getting sick. He reached over and messed with her hair. She reached up and slapped him in the hand.

"Stop it!" Delilah snapped.

"Sorry" McGee apologized.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you but I am finally getting some sleep." Delilah replied.

"I am glad you aren't feeling to sick." McGee replied.

"So is the person who isn't puking her guts out all day." Delilah replied.

"Well just think in a few months we will have a healthy baby." McGee replied.

"I hope so." Delilah sighed.

"Hey the doctor said everything was fine and what I have been telling you since we found out. Paraplegics give birth to healthy babies every day." McGee assured.

"I am so lucky to have you." Delilah replied grabbing McGee's hand.

"Same here." McGee replied climbing back in bed. It wouldn't hurt to be a little late to work just this once.

* * *

Jimmy blinked his eyes open and was shocked by his unfamiliar surroundings. He was shocked to find himself on a couch instead of in his own bed. He fumbled around until he found his glasses. Once he could actually see the world around him. He discovered that he was at Amy's house. He jumped off the couch and started frantically looking for his new friend. Praying he hadn't overstepped any boundaries. He was the one that wanted them to start out as friends after all. If he made a move that made her feel uncomfortable he was going to be alone and miserable again. The house was empty besides him and Amy's car Oreo. He scratched the cats ears and made a mental note to pick up more allergy pills on the way home from work. Oreo jumped off the kitchen counter knocking a piece of paper to the ground. Jimmy bent down and picked it up.

_"Dear Jimmy,_

_I am sorry to run out on_

_you but I had to rush to_

_work. I hope you are_

_feeling better. You got_

_a pretty bad headache last_

_night. You aren't supposed_

_to drive with your pills. So_

_I let you crash on the couch._

_Call me if you need anything._

_Love, Amy._

* * *

Jimmy hugged the letter close to his chest. Suddenly the previous night came rushing back to him. He could barely sit up. Amy had helped him take his pills and tried to get him upstairs to the bedrooms but he could barely walk. So she had made the couch as comfortable as possible for him. His headaches were all a result of the accident and Amy still felt terrible for anything. She really cared for him and it felt wonderful. Nobody had cared for him like this since Breena died. Of course Dr. Mallard and the team cared for and loved him but this was different. This was the romantic love he thought he would never have again since he lost Breena. He walked back out to the living room and sat on the couch. He placed the note on the table and lay down on the couch. He fell asleep and didn't wake up until he felt somebody shaking him awake. He blinked his eyes open and saw Amy standing over him.

"Amy, did I sleep all day?" Jimmy asked groggily.

"No I came home on my lunch break to check on you." Amy replied.

"Thanks I was actually feeling a lot better. I was just going to close my eyes for a few minutes before work and next thing I knew you were here." Jimmy explained.

"That's fine I called your office and said you may not be in today." Amy assured.

"Thank you so much." Jimmy replied.

"It's no problem I am just glad you are feeling better." Amy replied.

* * *

**A/N: Thought I would have a fluff chapter between the heavy stuff. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	14. Time For Goodbye

Tony hated having to go work, not knowing if Dylan would still be alive when he got home. Of course Stillwater was a small-town with old-fashioned values. Everybody was understanding and didn't mind his slightly extended lunch breaks. Today was three days since he made up with Emily. He leaned over the counter wondering how long Dylan would survive. The doctors said it could be at most two months but it was more likely he only had a few days to a couple of weeks left. It was a slow day, so Tony didn't feel too bad closing the store early. He left a note on the door saying. He was going home and if anybody was in desperate need of anything to call him and he would come back and open back up right away. He entered his home and found the living room deserted. He ran upstairs in a panic. He found everybody upstairs in Dylan's room. Dylan was sitting up in his hospital bed playing card with Carly. Emily was sitting in the chair holding baby Jack and nurse Estelle was in one of the folding chairs Tony had put in the closet for when Dylan was near the end.

"Is it time?" Tony asked.

"No, actually he is really having a good day." Emily replied.

"Is Dylan going to live after all?" Carly asked.

"No and maybe Carly is a little young to hear this but she needs to. I have already had this discussion with Dylan so he understands but a lot of times a patient will have one last good day before dying during the night or early the next morning." Estelle explained.

"Oh" Carly sighed.

"That's how it was with my mom." Tony commented.

"I know." Emily replied.

"I think that Dylan is well enough to go out for a walk. It might do us all some good. He will need his oxygen tank but he is done with his IV feeding and he doesn't seem to be in too much pain. I wouldn't do more than I time or two around the block but I think he can handle it." Estelle explained.

"OK I will get Jack's stroller." Tony replied.

"I will get the wheelchair." Emily added.

* * *

Tony pushed Jack's stroller while Estelle pushed Dylan in his wheelchair. Emily had wanted to but she couldn't manage it with the oxygen tank on the back. Tony shuddered at the memory of the last day of his mom's life. She was doing so well and the doctors had even talked about letting her go home. Then she died that night. With Tony being the only one by her side. Estelle approved a second lap around the block. As they rounded the first corner they ran into Gibbs patrolling the town on foot.

"Hey guys." Gibbs greeted.

Hi dad how are you today?" Tony asked.

"Pretty good. I see things are going well for you today. I hope it stays good for a while." Gibbs replied.

"Yeah Dylan is having a good day." Tony replied.

"That's what I like to hear." Gibbs replied.

"Little Leroy?" Estelle asked out of the blue.

"Estelle?" Gibbs gasped.

"You two know each other? She doesn't seem like your type and isn't little Leroy offensive?" Tony asked.

"We never dated, his mom was one of my first patients." Estelle replied.

"Oh" Tony replied.

"I had forgotten about you of course Jack did shelter me as best he could." Gibbs said.

"I was so sad to hear of his passing. He was a wonderful man." Estelle replied.

"He was I just wish we had more good time. I was mad at him and we didn't speak for years." Gibbs explained.

"He knew you loved him." Tony assured.

* * *

Jimmy came into the living room carrying a bowl of pop-corn. Amy was stretched out on the couch. He loved her but sometimes he wished that she was Breena and it was their child growing inside of her. Instead of the child of some stranger. He was just glad she was accepting of them being friends and was allowing him to step up as the child's dad. He just hoped that the child would understand his or her parents complicated relationship.

"How are you feeling today?" Amy asked.

"Pretty good, you?" Jimmy replied.

"Huge" Amy replied.

"Well you are eight months pregnant." Jimmy replied.

"I know I can't wait to meet this little one." Amy replied.

"Do you ever wish you had found out the gender?" Jimmy asked.

"Sometimes but I am really glad I waited." Amy replied.

"Breena always said that she wanted to wait if we ever got pregnant but she wasn't very good at stuff like that. She would have called the doctor to find out the sex before we were even out of the parking lot." Jimmy explained.

"You two sound like you were perfect for each other." Amy commented.

"We were." Jimmy sobbed.

"Hey it's OK I'm here." Amy assured pulling Jimmy into a hug.

"I know but I wish you were Breena." Jimmy replied.

* * *

Tony woke up with a start. He had worked with Gibbs long enough to develop gut feelings when something was wrong. Of course it wasn't as good as Gibbs's gut. That wasn't exactly possible for mere mortals but it was pretty accurate.

"Tony, Emily you guys need to wake up and I suggest one of you gets Carly and Jack as well." Estelle called from the doorway.

"Is it happening?" Tony asked.

"I think so." Estelle replied.

"No... I... I can't do this." Emily replied.

"Em you have to I am sorry." Tony apologized.

"I know." Emily sobbed.

* * *

Tony allowed Emily go and be with Dylan. While he went and got Carly and Jack. He wanted her to the room as quickly as possible just in case. If one of them was too late it was better him than Dylan's real parent. He carried Jack and held Carly's hand as they walked down the hall to Dylan's room. He placed his hand on Emily's shoulder as they said their final goodbyes.

"Dylan I loved you like you truly were my son. I wish that you had as many lives as I seem to have. You are too young to leave like this." Tony said.

"I love you son, I am glad that you will be with your father again. You always were a daddy's boy but I am going to miss you." Emily spoke.

"Goodbye Dylan I will never forget you and I will make sure Jack remembers you." Carly said.

"Dylan" Jack cooed in baby talk.

"Goodbye guys, Tony you were the only person I would ever want to step into the role of father for me and Carly and husband for my mom. Take care of them, mom you were amazing through everything, Carly I love you never forget that, and Jack I love you and since you are probably too young to remember I am glad that you have people to remind you." Dylan spoke before he let out a gasp.

"He's gone I am so sorry." Estelle apologized looking up from the stethoscope she had placed on Dylan's chest.

"No my baby!" Emily sobbed.

"Dylan" Carly whispered.

"I...I have to call Gibbs." Tony stuttered.

* * *

**A/N: Poor Tony, Emily, and Carly, how will they cope? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	15. Gone

Gibbs awoke to the sound of his phone ringing. He carefully moved Marie from where she was with her head resting on his cheek. To the pillow on the other side of the bed. She stirred slightly and made a small moaning noise but didn't really wake up. They had fallen asleep in each others arms after a night of passion. Which made the sound of his phone ringing even more jolting to him anyway. He was an incredibly light sleeper where as Marie Beth could sleep through anything. Still he didn't want to disturb her. So he stepped into the masted bathroom. He was expecting it to be a crank call or an emergency that turned out to be nothing at all. That's about all that happened at night in Stillwater but when he looked at his screen, he saw that it was Tony. He knew that his son would never call at only four in the morning unless it was a legitimate emergency.

"What is it Tony?"

"Dylan died, Boss."

"I am so sorry, Tony. Were you with him?"

"Yes we all were with him."

"How is Emily holding up?"

"She and Carly are falling apart."

"I will be right there."

"You don't have to do that."

"We are family. I am coming over."

"Thanks dad."

* * *

Tony fell onto the couch. He would give anything for the world to just end right now and free him from this pain. Upstairs Estelle was making calls for somebody to come and collect Dylan's body. Beside him Emily and Carl were clinging to each other crying their eyes out. Tony wished that he could cry but he just felt numb and alone.

"What are we going to do Tony?" Emily asked.

"I don't know Em. I wish I could answer you but I just don't know." Tony replied.

"Dylan was such a sweet boy!" Emily sobbed.

"I know he was. I also know that I will never be his dad but I still loved him like a son." Tony replied,

"He adored you. It was rocky at first. He just saw you as a jerk who stood me up but after you risked your life to save Carly. He realized you really were a good guy." Emily explained.

"I never stood you up." Tony argued.

"I know you never stood me up but you did get appendicitis when you were supposed to be on our first date." Emily explained.

"Oh yeah I blocked that out." Tony replied.

"I am glad you came along, Dylan always tried to be the man of the house. He was too young and sick for that." Emily replied.

"I don't think I can be the man of the house now." Tony confessed.

"Nobody is expecting you to just be OK but you do have to be there at least for Carly." Emily explained.

"I know but I am a man and just the step-father. I shouldn't be falling apart." Tony argued.

"You are so much more than just the step-father." Emily argued.

"I know but you are his mother." Tony argued.

"Tony, Caleb is gone and my kids needed a dad. You were an excellent dad to Dylan and I know that you will be me and Carly's rock during this ordeal." Emily explained.

"Even if I fall apart?" Tony asked.

"Even if you fall apart." Emily assured.

* * *

McGee groaned and fumbled around until he managed to turn off his alarm clock. He pulled himself out of bed. Delilah was lying beside him. He pushed her wheel-chair closer to the bed. Before heading into the bathroom to have his shower and get ready for work. His eyes landed on his cell-phone which he had left charging on the shelf beside the sink. He was surprised to see how many missed calls he had from Gibbs and Tony. He picked up his phone and received some of the most tragic news he had ever heard via voice-mail from Gibbs.

"McGee? You hearing this? I am not sure how the hell this voice-mail thing works. Anyway I hate to tell you this but Dylan died a while ago. Tony is pretty torn up about it. You don't have to come to Stillwater until the funeral but you really should call Tony ASAP."

* * *

Jimmy didn't get the news until lunch time that day. He was working through lunch. In hopes that as long as a body didn't come in. He could leave a couple of hours early to attend an OBG/YN appointment with Amy that afternoon. He knew something was up as soon as Ducky walked into his lab with Abby by his side. Both looked like they were going to cry and Ducky was supposed to be volunteering at the Alzheimer's home that day. Another hint was how Abby was wearing her hair. She had it down instead of her trade mark pig tails

"Dr. Mallard what brings you here?" Jimmy asked.

"Mr. Palmer I have some terrible news for you." Ducky replied.

"You might want to sit down." Abby added.

"Guys you are scaring me what happened?" Jimmy asked.

"Jethro called me, Dylan died early this morning." Abby replied.

"No... Poor Tony." Jimmy stammered.

"He is going to call us back for details on the funeral but Emily wants to bury Dylan here in DC. So that he can be beside his father." Ducky explained.

"Is there anything I can do for Tony?" Jimmy asked.

"Just be there Mr. Palmer. Just be there." Ducky replied.

"Poor Tony, I cannot imagine what he must be going through right now. He has lost so much already and now a child." Abby rambled.

"At least he has Jethro there to support him. What Emily and him need most of all right now is understanding and Jethro understands better than any of us what he is going through." Ducky explained.

"Why do kids have to die?" Jimmy asked.

"Because the world is a cruel place Mr. Palmer." Ducky replied.

* * *

**A/N: Hope this was a good chapter. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	16. Now What?

Tony woke up the next morning in a daze, well it wasn't really morning. It was afternoon later afternoon at that. He couldn't believe he had over slept so much. He was supposed to open the store at eight. How could everybody have let him sleep so late? People needed to get their groceries and supplies and here he was sleeping all day. He was lucky the townspeople weren't pounding on the door. He just hoped that none of the elderly residents were waiting around for too long in the heat. He would feel terrible if anything happened to any of the residents on account of his laziness. Again why hadn't his family woken him up? Why hadn't Gibbs popped by to check in on him? Why hadn't anybody from town come to see why the shop keep hadn't opened the store? He jumped out of bed, quickly got dressed and rushed out of the room. It wasn't until he was standing in the hallway that he realized why nobody woke him up or questioned why he hadn't opened the store that day. Dylan had died early that morning. He knew it was coming but he still hoped that this was all just a terrible nightmare. Dylan's room had already changed so much. The hospital bed and medical equipment were gone. All that was left were his desk, bookshelf and a few toys scattered around that Carly had played with when she was spending time with her brother. Dylan was asleep most of the time since he came home but sometimes he would be awake and just smile at his sister while she played. It wasn't fair when kids died especially when at the end of their life they were too sick to just be kids. Tony fell to his knees, tears were pouring down his cheeks. Soon after he felt a hand squeezing his shoulders and looked up to see Gibbs looking down on him with sympathetic eyes.

"Hey" Gibbs said softly.

"Hey" Tony replied.

"Did you at least get a little sleep?" Gibbs asked.

"Some, I thought I had just over-slept." Tony replied.

"I still forget Kelly is gone sometimes." Gibbs replied.

"The store" Tony gasped.

"What about it?" Gibbs asked.

"I should get down there. I mean what if somebody needs it open." Tony replied.

"It's covered don't worry about it." Gibbs replied.

"Where are Emily, Carly, and Jack?" Tony asked.

"Downstairs" Gibbs replied.

"Are they OK?" Tony asked.

"Emily and Carly are kind of clinging to each other. Jack doesn't really know what is going on but he is being taken care of." Gibbs explained.

"Where's Dylan? I mean where did they take the body?" Tony asked.

"Stillwater Funeral Home, would you like to see him?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't think I can." Tony replied.

"OK but if you want to go just let me know. Emily went with the body earlier but she doesn't want Carly to see it until the funeral." Gibbs replied.

* * *

Emily's mom arrived just before supper time that evening. Gibbs had taken Carly and Jack for a few hours so Tony and Emily could make the arrangements for Dylan's funeral. Neither wanted to plan a funeral for an eight year old. They had decided that they would bury Dylan beside his father back in DC and they would plant a tree in his memory here in Stillwater. Gibbs had already ordered a memorial plaque for Dylan's tree. It was from the same company that had made the memorial plaque for Shannon and Kelly back in the early nineties.

"Emily baby" Emily's mom Stephanie called embracing her daughter.

"Hi mommy." Emily replied.

"How are you doing baby girl?" Stephanie asked.

"I lost my baby boy. He had done so well this year. I thought maybe... he would beat the odds and live a full life." Emily sobbed.

"I know baby girl I thought that too." Stephanie replied.

"It at least shouldn't have been so bad." Emily sobbed.

"I wish I had been there at the end." Stephanie replied.

"It's OK it was it was hard." Emily replied.

"Tony? Were you with them?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes mam I was." Tony replied.

"Good and I am glad you two made up. Being with you is the happiest I have seen Emily since Caleb died. Now more than ever she needs that." Stephanie explained.

"I am glad I can be there for her as well." Tony replied.

"I am glad that he took me back. I don't think I would be OK right now if I hadn't have been able to get him back." Emily replied.

"Do you kids want to take a break? I can finish the arrangements." Stephanie offered.

"We are almost done actually. We will finish up tomorrow." Tony replied.

"What do you have planned so far?" Stephanie asked.

"The funeral is Saturday at four at Redeeming Grace Methodist" Emily replied.

"Isn't that in DC?" Stephanie asked.

"Dylan wanted to be buried beside his father." Emily replied.

"I understand that but what if you want to visit him here?" Stephanie asked.

"We are having a tree planted in his memory here with a plaque and bench." Tony replied.

"That is a lovely idea." Stephanie replied.

"I know, Gibbs was telling me that he did that for his daughter and wife." Tony replied.

"Gibbs?" Stephanie asked.

"My former boss and basic adoptive father." Tony replied.

"Oh" Stephanie replied.

"He really is a great guy. He took great care of me and Jack after my surgery." Tony replied.

"Well I am glad that he is around to help you kids out." Stephanie replied.

"So am I especially since he understands what we are going through." Emily replied.

"I don't think I would know what we would do without him. I barely know what we would do right now." Tony explained.

* * *

**A/N: Tony and Emily still have a lot to deal with but Gibbs will always be there for them. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	17. Hard Times

It was strange for Tony to be back in DC. The last time he was there was the day of the final closing on Gibbs's old house. The fact that he had returned for Tony's funeral made it even more surreal. The morning of the service he stood in the back of the sanctuary while Emily and Carly had a few private moments with the body before people began to arrive. In half an hour the church would be filled with boy-scouts and grade school children. The oldest of which would be eleven and a half. The rest would be little eight and nine-year olds. Kids that were far too young to lose a friend, Carly and Jack were too young to lose a brother, Emily and him were too old to lose a child. Not that any age of parent was old enough to lose a child. Something Gibbs had quoted to him the day after Dylan died. He had been gone for four days now. It was a strange and painful feeling. Sometimes the four days felt like an eternity while at other moments it was like he was still standing in the room, holding Emily in shock over Dylan's final breath. That was another of the many things Gibbs had warned of. Tony doubted he would be able to even move right now if it weren't for Gibbs's advice and encouragement. He silently cursed himself for all the times he said that he wanted to be like Gibbs. He should have taken note from every cautionary story he had read about making wishes. How when they came true they brought pain with them. Now he had lost a woman he loved and a child. He had always cherished the time he shared with Emily, Carly, Dylan and Jack but from the moment Dylan died on. He doubled that moment and the feelings of love he had for his family. He just prayed that Emily and his other kids would live long lives and die of old age. Hopefully each long after he died. He had a good eight yeas on Emily and hopefully that meant she would get another good eight at least after he was gone.

"Tony?" Emily called.

"What do you need? Are you alright?" Tony asked.

"Would you like a few moments with Dylan? It will be the last time you will be alone with him before he is buried." Emily asked.

"No this is time for you and Carly." Tony replied.

"I she has to go to the bathroom and I have to go as well." Emily replied.

"I should probably let Jack see him one last time." Tony admitted looking at his son who was knawing a set of plastic toy keys.

* * *

Emily stood alone in the handicapped stall of the bathroom. She always felt guilty using the handicapped stalls but there was only the one of the two regular stalls were already filled and Carly had darted into the empty stall before she could even get through the door. She slid down the wall she had had bad cramps all day and had rushed to the bathroom thinking she had to poop. She always got constipated when she was super stressed. She had almost ended up in the hospital after Caleb died. She tried and tried but didn't have to go. Now she was sitting on the floor. She had feeling she knew what the pain really was she just prayed she was wrong. Soon her fears were confirmed. She felt a warm wetness on her underwear. She jumped up and ran to the toilet. There was a pressure and she knew it had happened. She sat there crying, knowing that people were beginning to arrive to her son's funeral and that she really should get back to the sanctuary.

"Excuse me? Can you please use another stall. I am disabled and really need to go." A woman called from the other side of the wall.

"Oh I am sorry. I will be right out." Emily sniffed.

"Hey are you OK?" The woman asked.

"I just had a miscarriage. I am sorry for using the handicapped stall but it was the only one opened when I came in. I never intended to be in here this long." Emily apologized.

"You lost a baby? Oh I am so sorry. I had a miscarriage last year. It was rough especially since I was three and a half months in." The woman explained.

"I was about two months." Emily replied.

"I am so sorry do you need a ride home? My boyfriend was house-hunting. So I drove myself over here." The woman asked.

"No I... I really have to stay. I am sorry for making you wait." Emily apologized racing out of the bathroom. She didn't want to be known as the woman who lost her baby at her son's funeral. That was just too depressing. Even if doctors said that stress was often a trigger for miscarriages.

"Well if you ever need to talk I am Delilah." Delilah replied.

"Emily" Emily sniffed.

* * *

Tony was growing increasingly more concerned for his fiancée. The organist had started to play and most people had arrived and were seated. Even Carly had returned from the bathroom several minutes before. Finally Emily returned looking disheveled and like she had been crying.

"Are you OK?" Tony asked.

"Just missing Dylan." Emily replied.

"You were gone a long time is everything OK?" Tony asked.

"Yeah it's fine." Emily lied.

"Are you sure you look a little sick?" Tony questioned.

"I am fine now shut-up the service is starting." Emily replied.

"Right I am sorry." Tony replied.

* * *

After the funeral Tony and Emily headed back to the hotel with the kids. Gibbs took Carly down to the pool for a swim and Jack was asleep in the crib they had rented for the stay. Emily looked at Jack's sleeping form. She was so excited to give him and Carly a baby brother or sister and to have a baby with Tony. They both had kids but with other people. Other people who were dead now. They deserved to have a baby together and they almost had. She had found out she was pregnant while Dylan was still in the hospital. The baby was part of why she had gotten back with Tony. She had wanted to tell him so many times but never got the chance. Now she was glad that she didn't.

"Hey Emily I think I am going to join Carly and Gibbs, do you want to go?" Tony asked.

"No" Emily replied.

"Would you prefer that I stay with you?" Tony asked.

"No" Emily replied.

"OK well if you need anything call me. I will have my phone with my towel and stuff." Tony replied.

"Tony?" Emily called.

"What is it?" Tony asked.

"Nevermind" Emily mumbled.

* * *

**A/N: Poor Emily. How will Tony react? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


End file.
